Paths, a Levi x Reader
by TheGamingGoddess
Summary: A mysterious person sneaks their way into the walls and stirs up so much trouble, that it catches the attention of the king, and the military. After successfully capturing the culprit, Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi, learn that there's more to this person then first meets the eye. Their catch has become so much more valuable now. Rating may change to M
1. Prologue

You had been riding for a day or so, and you were starting to think that you were going in the wrong direction. You felt the eyes of predators on my back, but you weren't worried. You yawn, but you couldn't fall asleep, falling asleep was almost impossible on horseback after all. The rays of sunrise shone through the tall forest trees in into your eyes. Titans dotted the land around you, but you simply maneuver around them. Traveling was boring to you, nothing to do, and in this trip, you only knew faintly of the direction you were supposed to go.

As you were about to nod off for what felt like the 500th time, you hear a noise that makes you shoot straight up on your saddle and try to hone in on what you had heard.

A few moments later and the unmistakable yells of human, and horses hooves on the paved road of the giant forest echoed behind you. Quietly, you pull the reins to get your horse to stop and go into the forest to hide and wait.

A few short minutes later, you see the figures of now dishevelled men and women ride past on horseback. Some horses also pulled along carts which you knew were filled with the injured or dead. All of them were wearing cloaks of green with the wings of freedom printed on the back. The back of the group looked a bit more energetic, which was expected if they wanted to protect the middle from titans. The group was in such a pathetic state, but as the last of them passed you by, you couldn't help but smile."

You had found the Recon Crops.


	2. Trouble

**Ok, so you're around 15 or 16 in this story, and I'm gonna make Levi younger than he actually is, maybe around 20? I'll try not to make Levi OOC. The storyline of AoT also changes in this story as Reader-chan is added in, but in a way that kindaish makes sense.**

* * *

Riding horseback while trying to hold onto a hunk of raw meat is a lot harder than it looks. The meat was fresher than you had expected, so it was much more slippery.

"Out of the way!" You hear one of your pursuers yell from behind. The full marketplace in front of you scatters, and you laugh to yourself. I would've been a beautiful day today. The sky was a clear blue color, and more birds than usual were out and flying above. The dozens of screaming and panicked people ruined it though, but you suppose that it _was_ your fault.

You inhale a deep breath and survey your situation. Three military police all on 3d maneuver gear, and a marketplace full of people. You guide Shade to the right of the path, and grab a pack of flour from some guy's now abandoned market stall. You hear someone yell something behind you, probably the guy who owned the stall, but you ignored it. You urge Shade to go faster as you rip the pack of flour open with your teeth and pour the contents onto the meat. After that's done, you pat the side of Shade that you've strung your pack over to make sure the contents are still inside, then you lean into Shade for speed. One advantage of riding horseback, at least on Shade, is that you're a _lot_ faster than the crappy 3D maneuver equipment the military uses.

As soon as you spot a crossway of alleys, you tap Shade 5 times on his forehead and jump off into the right alley way, and without looking, you know that shade has run off into the left alley.

You take a precious moment to rub the flour more evenly around the meat, so that it won't slip as you run, and you take off through the alley. You can hear the distinct sounds of 3DMG movement behind you, they were still quite far away though. You scramble up the nearest building using the window ledges to hoist yourself up and onto the roof. You stand up and look down and grin at the two people zipping through the streets above the clueless townspeople, but not above _you_.

You sigh and stretch, cracking your neck. You look at the meat that's still in your hand. That had been too easy.

You pause, _something_ was off. You turn and look at the hooded figures again. The two men were a lot further away now then a minute ago, but you could definitely see that the symbol on their backs were not of the military, but of the survey corps, and furthermore, one of them was missing.

"Oi brat!" a male voice said behind you.

 _Shit._ You don't bother to turn around to look at the speaker, you already know who it is. In fact, you already have one leg over the edge of the building ready to jump off. Your plans are ruined as soon as you feel a blade on your throat.

"Turn and face me" the same voice said. You freeze and slowly you turn to look at the person. Your brain was refusing to work with you. He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, which cast shadows into his face, intimidating grey eyes, and a permanent scowl etched into his face. You already knew it would be him. "So this is the infamous Masquerade... you're under arrest for breaking and entering, stealing, sabotage of military equipment, and wanted for questioning," he continues.

You can't help but smile at that list, it was quite an accomplishment for just three months.

"We meet again, Captain Levi," You say sticking the tip of your tongue out at him. Levi doesn't answer, instead he just glares at you.

In one fluid motion, he rushes forward and yanks your hat and mask off. You duck your face down towards the ground trying to delay the revealing of your identity. Unfortunately, you forgot that Levi has _two_ swords. As soon as you move, he puts the other blade behind your head so that your head is scissored between them. He raises the blade under your chin and your face tilts up with it.

"Tch. So you're a girl," Levi says without any emotion.

"Come on, can't you be a little more surprised?" You say and lean forward smiling. They wanted to take you in for questioning, so you knew Levi wouldn't dare kill you. Reluctantly, Levi brings the sword on your neck more towards his body, but keeps the one behind your neck in it's place. You lean into him so that you were little more than an inch away from his face.

"So Levi... I hear many rumors on these streets. From what I've heard, you're supposedly a clean freak, I wonder if that's true...?"

"I never gave you permission to speak brat," Levi said still emotionless. You grin even wider.

"Then let's give it a test!" You yell, then you throw the chunk of meat straight in Levi's face and rub it in a little before jumping off the building.

It would've been a nice escape, but the other two men who were chasing you earlier as well are back, and their timing is perfect. You feel the air leave your lungs, as you're hit with a large force from behind. You feel arms around your waist, and you completely freak out.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME YA FREAK" You don't even bother to look at your captor's face, before you bite down as hard as you can on their shoulder. The person yells, but doesn't let go. By this time, you and the other two people are on the roof top again with a now pissed off Levi.

"My god you crazy bitch! What's wrong with you?" The guy says, his hands are still on your waist in a restraining grip and you can't see him clearly.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF" You yell, but he doesn't budge. "You fuckin-" You start to say, but the man takes his hands off suddenly, and you hear movement behind you and turn just in time to see Levi's fist zooming towards you. You instinctively duck, and swipe a leg under him to try to trip him. He moves to avoid it, but your foot still manages to catch part of his leg. He stumbles and catches himself swearing. _It must have hurt,_ you think with satisfaction. Then he takes you by your hair and brings your face up real close.

"Listen closely brat, you're the country's biggest problem after the titans. Your head right now is worth a million. Do want to throw your life away?" Levi asks now glaring at you.

You don't answer.

"Well brat, are you gonna say anything?"

"... I haven't washed my hair in a while..."

Levi winces, but unfortunately for you, he doesn't let go of your hair.

"I'm not falling for that trick again." He says quietly, then in a louder voice he turns to the other two people.

"Tie her up tight. She's riding in your cart Oluo." He says to the man who groped you.

"Yes sir!" Oluo says. You know that it was an accident, but it you still hate him for touching you. You study the other people now, Eld and Petra, you recognize them immediately. You've never seen them up close before. Oluo looks older than them both, and of course he dresses exactly as Levi does, though Levi looks a lot better. Petra had light ginger hair and amber colored eyes. All of them donned the typical survey crops uniform. You glare at all of them. You make a mental note to make sure that they have hell later. After tying you up, they put your mask back on your face and tie your hair back up to make sure you're recognizable. Then they carelessly throw you into the wooden cart that's attached to Oluo's horse. It offends you that they didn't cuff you. Did they really think you weren't that dangerous? Strangely, they also didn't blindfold or gag you. They would regret that dearly later.

On the way to the inner walls, you close your eyes, but you can still hear the whispers of the townspeople as the squad parades down the streets with you as their prize.

"...'bout time they caught that little bastard..."

"What?! How'd they catch _Masquerade_? He's way too smart to get caught..."

"That brat stole _so_ much money from me!"

"Masquerade's awesome!"

"I hope they kill him..."

"Get out of the street honey..."

You sigh and close your eyes to wait for all the whispers to pass.

You manage to drown out all the noise and you're about to fall asleep. You suddenly gasp as a series of pictures pop into your head and you jerk from the sitting position you're in. You knew that you needed to avoid being arrested just a little longer, and you needed to make a little trip to a friend's house.

You look around cautiously. Thankfully, Levi's squad hasn't noticed the change.

You take a deep breath in and assess your situation. Then you open your eyes. The sun blinds your eyes momentarily, but they adjust quickly. You make sure that the townspeople were still gathered in a crowd around you and the squad, and you know what to do.

"LOOK AT HOW YOU'RE MILITARY FARES AGAINST _MY_ ARMY!" You yell as loud as you can. Then you whistle as loud as you can as if you were hailing a cab, and lift your head up to the sky to do your best impression of a wolf's howl. It had been a mistake to tie your hands up with rope since you knew how to untie knots behind your back.

The whole of Levi's squad tenses up and Levi calls for his squad to stop. Levi jumps off his horse and roughly pulls you off the cart to restrain your hands. The crowd is looking around scared as if something was gonna jump out at them any second.

Nothing happens.

"What did you do?" Levi growls into your ear. You grin back at him.

"I did as I said, I called my army," You answer. As you speak, you can hear the screams of the crowd and you know that they've come.

You can see Levi's eyes scan the crowd looking for something that's causing the disturbance. You wait until you can see Shade galloping full speed towards you. Civilians were scattering in his wake, some were stumbling over their own feet in the rush. One man falls down and gasps as he sees Shade approaching him, but Shade only jumps over him not losing any speed.

"Good boy! you call to him.

"Tch. A horse, is that your army?" Levi scoffs, but his hands tighten around your wrists.

"Pfht. Of course not, here comes the rest of them!" You tell him cheerfully as wolves spill out of alleyways and surround Levi's squad growling. There weren't many wolves, a little over a dozen in total, but it was enough for what you needed.

Levi lets go of you and reaches for his swords... but they aren't there anymore. You look over your shoulder to see Petra and Oulo looking down at their gear confusedly as well. You hop onto Shade's back and the circle of wolves part just enough to let you two through. You turn back to the group of three and smirk.

"Looking for these fuckers?" You yell, pulling back your cape to reveal an array of blades and the six sword handles you had cut off from their crappy 3DMG. You had stolen them right after you had untied your hands, It was an incredibly easy matter, even with all the people watching. "Attack!" You yell, and the wolves engulf the squad. Then laughing, you ride off, the expressions of Squad Levi imprinted into your mind.

As soon as you were close enough to Wall Rose, you rise your head up into another howl. Then you hop off Shade and take your pack off him, checking to make sure the contents are still in it and sling it over your shoulder. You lead Shade through the secret exit, a very thin and short crack in the wall. Shade has to bend his head to fit through it. Only after getting out of Wall Rose do you let out a sigh of relief. You had just avoided death.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please comment any suggestions, errors I might have made! :)**


End file.
